1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic coating film and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic coating film having, on a plastic film resisting temperature of 100.degree. C or more, a coating layer containing a styrene-acrylate or -methacrylate ester copolymer of a styrene content of at least 10% by weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have generally been used as electrophotographic coating films for dry processes such as, e.g., the Xerox system, uncoated polyester films and polyester films coated with an organic solvent-soluble ester resin. These conventional electrophotographic coating films, however, have some drawbacks in that they give a coating image thereon of low optical density due to low thermal fixing, or compatibility to an electrophotographic toner and when a pile of numeral leaves of such a film is placed in a copying machine for making a numbers of copy two or more leaves are occasionally withdrawn at a time from the feeding tray.